Raven Lightstar
Raven Lightstar was a Kiffar Grandmaster of the Guardians of Light. She was the wife of a hidden Sith and mother of three children. She left the Order to find and redeem her husband. Biography Living on Kiffex Raven was born to a Kiffar woman named Saali Vez, who fell in love with a man named Jarek Lightstar. He was a Near Human of Unknown Descent. Their love would not last long for Jarek had to go away on business and left Saali alone and pregnant. Months went by and no word came from Jarek. She thought maybe he was killed. With little money to her name she decided to go back to her homeworld of Kiffex. There Saali planned to have her child. During childbirth Saali had a difficult time. Raven was born, but her mother who lived long enough to give her baby girl her name, died. Raven was raised by the Vez Clan, but never given the tattoo that signified her clan. It was usually passed down from the father’s side and since Raven did not have a Kiffar father she was shunned. They also felt she was strange for some reason and felt that there was an oddness about her. She was able to use the force at a young age without proper training. Though she wasn't proficient at it she was able to play tricks with her young force abilities. She was a mischievous child and one day without approval she gave herself a green tattoo that resembled the Vez Clan. The Clan was furious and felt that Raven had to leave. They never gave her love and affection that she desired. She was just a nuisance that they were left with. One of the clan members called in the Jedi to get rid of her. She was taken to the Jedi Temple and raised like most younglings in the temple. Training with the Jedi She was far ahead of her age group and easily bored. She did well in her studies, but was not challenged enough until she was given a master at the young age of eight years old. Her master’s name was Nicholi Chaz. He was not the usual type of Jedi for he wasn't that serious. He used to kid around a lot and gave Raven a chance to hone her skills in a less predictable environment than the Temple. Raven was thrilled for this was exactly what she wanted. She was able to explore the galaxy while learning to be a Jedi. She felt at home with Master Chaz. Though there were times he had to drop her off at the temple for extra training that the council felt she needed. Those times were tough only because she didn't have any friends. She excelled in her classes as usual. When she was sixteen was sent on her Trials, which was rare for her age. Though the Council realized that, though she was young, she was more advanced for her age. One day on a mission to recover stolen documents that a militia group had, she encountered a Sith. The darksider was there on the same mission for the documents were valuable to the Alliance. The Sith had retrieved the documents before her, Raven couldn't let him get away. They fought a hard long fight until Raven struck her lightsaber into the heart of the Sith. She grabbed the documents and went back to the Jedi Temple. Falling in Love There after she received her knighthood for her actions. Years later she met her husband to be Janus Karn with the Jedi. They went on a few missions together and fell madly in love with another. They got married and everything seemed to be great. Both Raven and Janus became Masters though Raven was the one chosen to be on the Council. Raven always felt that Janus was a little jealous of her for getting to be on the council. He also was very moody at times showing his unhappiness with how the Jedi approached certain things. Raven sympathized with her husband's feelings, but knew that she could not change the Council's minds on certain issues. She felt the pull of Janus separating from her. She didn't know what to do. They were arguing over every little thing. Raven could tell that Janus wanted more than he had. She felt a taint of darkness in him, but ignored it for she felt it was just his disappointment over the Jedi that was bothering him. Losing Her Love Then one day he left. Raven had no idea where he went. She cried herself to sleep many nights wondering where he was. Then he came back to her again after being gone for two years. She could tell he missed her and he would make love to her like their problems didn't exist. He was not the same she still felt the darkside; it was stronger than before. But he loved her and that gave her hope. He didn't tell her where he went to. She didn't care because he was back with her again. Then he kissed her goodbye and said he would be back, but he didn't know when. He did come back but it was another year later and Raven had their first child, a son named Jaschian, who was just a baby. Janus would continue to leave and come back several times. Raven became pregnant twice more. Their daughter Azshure and then another son Creeliam were born. By this time Raven wasn't fooled. The darkside was far more evident in Janus. She learned from secret sources that Janus was a Sith that went by the name of Darth Verrick. She never told the Council the truth. She told them that Janus wanted to explore the galaxy and that he would come back to see her and the children bringing gifts, then went right back out to travel again. Leading the Jedi The lie was believed and Raven was glad. She knew that it was her responsibility alone to bring Janus back around. His love for her will win out, she would not stop till she can get Janus back home where he belongs. With the latest Grandmaster to retire from his duties, Raven was chosen as successor along with another Council Member. Leaving Saridona Prime Raven had a lot on her plate with raising her kids and being a Grand Master. But she believed that she still had enough vigor to bring back her love from the darkness that consumes him. Raven left the Guardians of Light to try and save her husband from the dark side. Personality and traits Raven is very intelligent, strict, loving and protective of her children. She has a strong desire to save her husband from the dark side. Relationships *Janus Karn (Husband) **Jaschian (Son) **Azhure (Daughter) **Creeliam (Son) Powers and abilities Force Powers Lightsaber Combat *Form II: Makashi *Form V: Shien / Djem So; Jar’Kai Special Racial Abilities She is a descendant of the Vez Clan from her mother’s side. She inherited the gift of Psychometry that is passed down the line skipping generations of Kiffar. Her father’s side is of unknown descent. It gives her long life expectancy and youthful appearance. Equipment Weapons Starships Clothing Raven has various clothing attire. She has baby blue, green, black, purple robes, and a black tight shirt that is cut off at her belly button, with a long sleeve shirt. She has white and baby blue blouse with unique patterns that goes down to her knees. Black fitted pants, purple and black track suit. Behind the Scenes Raven is the Player Character designed by JEDI_TEEGIRLOO to be used in several different Role Playing Games hosted on Jedi Council Forums Category:Grandmasters of the Guardians of Light Category:Masters of the Guardians of Light Category:Kiffar Category:Females Category:Pilots Category:Articles by Jorem Alchi Category:Missing members of the Guardians of Light Category:Jedi Individuals